The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to an apparatus for releasably securing an access panel of a computer system in a closed position.
Computer systems such as servers include a chassis in which various system components are mounted. The chassis is typically a metal structure constructed to meet various functional requirements such as mounting of components, permitting air flow to the components, providing security of the components and the like. An access panel is often pivotally mounted on the chassis for providing access to the interior contents through an opening covered by the access panel. The access panel is secured in a closed position by a mechanism such as a sliding latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,671 discloses a sliding latch with a single integrally formed spring member. The spring is disclosed to have a cantilevered construction. The latch includes a catch having a beveled edge that engages the chassis to secure a hinged door in a closed position. The spring member is asymmetric with respect to the longitudinal axis of the latch. The cantilevered design of the spring results in a non-uniform force distribution and a limited degree of travel.
A commercially available sliding latch, such as part no. A3-99-122-12, sold by Southco, Inc. may be used for securing an access panel of a computer system in a closed position. The latch includes a discrete torsion spring for biasing the latch to a static position. The latch requires that the access panel be embossed to form a receptacle for receiving the latch. The embossing process is known to cause warping of the access panel, resulting in unacceptable electromagnetic interference containment within the chassis. Furthermore, the travel distance permitted by the torsion spring is limited. In computer systems such as servers, one or more chassis are mounted in a rack. To reduce the overall size of the chassis, the height of the chassis is often only slightly greater than the height of the system components mounted within the chassis. Furthermore, the clearance between the rack and the chassis is minimized such that the overall size of the computer system is reduced.
The limited space associated with a low profile type chassis precludes the use of conventional surface mount-type latches such as the latch discussed above. In some instances, protrusions that extend above an exterior surface of the chassis by more than approximately 0.080 inches are unacceptable. Protrusions that exceed this dimension often result in interference between the chassis and the rack, preventing the chassis from being inserted into the rack.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, cost-effective apparatus for securing a movable panel of a low profile chassis in the closed position that overcomes the shortcomings of previous apparatus for securing movable panels of a chassis in the closed position.